McNozzo drabbles
by Miss Barbara
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Tony and Tim's adventures as a couple. Rating go from K to M, but mostly K.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author.

So, I started writing McNozzo drabbles a few weeks ago and I have a nice collection right now so I decided to share them with you! Every drabble is based on a different picture, which I can't post here, but I think you will get the idea without the picture. Every drabble has his own rating, they usually are NC7 (rated K) but some are higher rated, I will let you know if the rating is higher.

There are tons of spoilers, I will only mark season 7 spoiler, so beware!

Having said that: Have fun.

---

The book of love.

Looks were deceiving. Tony knew that and he liked that. He played with people's imagination. In fact, he was doing it right now. Posing like this, with Ziva leaning in to him made people think that they had this thing for each other. That was just fine by Tony, because there was no way that he could tell people people that he liked to cuddle up to Tim at night, holding him close and make him feel safe.

Tim knew how Tony felt and what he thought and he didn't feel offended when he suggested that Tim should take his picture with Abby. He still loved Abby, because it was impossible to not love her, but it was Tony that made his heart beat faster. He didn't mind that Tony was flirting so obvious with Ziva because he knew that tonight Tony would sneak in to his bedroom when he was done watching movies and attach himself to him.

Ziva might have Tony as far as other people were concerned, but McGee knew that he had Tony in his life and in his bedroom. So when they were about to take the picture McGee stood close to Abby, holding on the coffee Tony had got him and when he saw the flash he knew that Tony's eyes were burning holes in his back. Heart-shaped holes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love to have this huuuuuuge bed all to myself."

Tony rolls around and takes in as much space as he possible can.

"Yep best thing on earth." He says as he tries to convince himself.

He rolls around for a few more minutes, but he finally gives up. He sits up and rubs his eyes. 2:48 his alarm reads. He knows that there is no way he going to be able to sleep now. Still wide awake he grabs his phone and presses speed-dial number one.

"McGee" a sleepy voice at the other side of the line says.

"Hey Tim" he says with a sheepish smile.

"You couldn't sleep without me." Tim states as he tries to repress a yawn.

"Tssk!" Tony says "i have this big bed all by myself, I just wanted to check on you man."

Tim isn't fooled for a second and waits patiently.

"Yeah, I miss you." Tony confesses with a sigh after a few silent seconds. He can almost hear Tim smirking on the other side of the line. "Why have a big bed when you're not sharing it with anyone?"

"Love you too" Tim says before he ends the call.

Tony smiles as he lets himself fall back in the bed. There is no point in deniying it, his bed feels empty and cold without Tim. He gets out of bed and opens the door to the living room.

"come on Jethro." he says beforing getting back in bed. Seconds later there is a warm furry body next to him. "Just two more days until he comes bacn from that stupid converence." he says and Jethro's whine gives Tony the assurance he needs to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leap of faith again, rigth after McGee pulls Tony of the edge of the parkingbuilding thingy.

"I love you McGee."

It just popped out, there had been no way he had been able to keep those words in. The moment he saw McGee running towards him while he was hanging over the egde, his heart had started to beat even faster and he felt himself starting to grin like an idiot. Tim, his prince, was coming to his rescue.

Tim's heart stopped beating all together when he saw Tony hanging on that edge. He knew that in their line of work there were always risks, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Before he even realized he was almost flying towards Tony's level. He didn't remember pulling Tony up, he didn't remember sagging down against the wall, but he felt Tony's had touch his shoulder, letting him know that he was still alive and Tim had to respond to that touch.

That split second there was a weird something of a connection. Tims warm hand against his, his hand against Tim solid shoulder and he is able to breath a little easier. This are a little easier in his universe knowing that he is still there and Tim is still there for him.

McGee couldn't be happier listening to Tony blurting out that he loves him. He knew it, Tony has said it many times before and not always during sex, but sometimes during happy moment. But Tony saying this after hanging on the edge of the building meant something. Because he blurted out the first thing that was on his mind. And the thing on Tony's mind was that he loved him. Tim closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I know" was his whispered response before he pulled Tony to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

It was his favorite place in the whole wide world.

He didn't really care where he was as long as he was next to Tim, preferably at touching distance. A little touch always convinced him that Tim was still real and that it wasn't all the best dream he had ever had.

His touches marked Tim. Every touch screamed 'mine!' He wanted everyone to know that Tim was his and he hated it when Tim flirted with other people, or other people with Tim. He always felt the need to push other people away, and touch Tim, holding hands if it was possible. Tim had told him to get over it, but he didn't want to.

He could handle Abby, and he was glad for that, because Abby liked touching people almost as much as he did. More specific, she liked touching Tim as much as he did.

Tim rarely touched him back. He wasn't really a toucher, he liked things clean and he wasn't always sure if something was clean, so he preferred not touching it if he had the change. But sometimes he touched Tony at work, to feel his warm skin, or to reassure him. It made Tony's day. His skin would feel like it was burning and he took really good care that nothing else touched that particular spot.

One day Tony had told him about it and Tim had snorted. Waving it away with his hand, but the next day, he had made it a point to touch Tony as much as he could. Be the end of the day Tony was burning up and horny as hell. He had dragged Tim of to a conference room. Demanding that he was going to the whole touching thing but Tim had only smiled his most charming grin and ignored Tony, smirking as he walked out of the conference room.

Tony growled and banged his head against the door, his love for Tim was going to kill him one day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Boy I can smell the testosterone racing trough your body."

Tim snarled in his most angry voice, but his eyes betrayed the fact that he wasn't really mad. Maybe even secretly loving every minute of it. Tony had made him crawl in that filthy place. He knew that Tony had made him do that task so that he could drag him in too the shower afterwards.

Tony had this kink, he loved getting in the shower with Tim. Unfortunately for him McGee was one of the most clean people he knew. He man had wet wipes in his bag for crying out loud. But when they had to search that dirty hole he knew he had an opportunity and he wasn't DiNozzo is he wouldn't pull rank and use this to his own advantage.

So when Tim emerged, all dirty and semi-angry he grabbed his man by his hand and dragged him to their temporary quarters. He had him undressed in two minutes flat and they were standing in the shower before Tim even realized it.

"You nasty man" he grumbled as Tony started soaping him in.

"Ow but McGee!" Tony exclaimed as he made a show of soaping in the man's chest "You are a very, very dirty boy."

Tim couldn't help but laugh as he watched Tony wriggle his eyebrows in some. The man was a complete idiot from time to time, and he loved him for every single minute of it.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING, THIS STORY IS RATED **T**

**-------**

The longer he knew Tim the more kinks he developed. It had started with this kink for geeks. After meeting McGee a few times he had searched every gay club in the area for some geeks. He always pretended that it was McGee, but it was never satisfied him fully, until he had the man for real of course.

After that the man had caused much more kinks that he could count, and his latest interrest was quickly developing into a full blown kink.

A boy scout kink.

Tony growled as he realized how ridicilous it was, but no matter what Tim was doing, it was sexy. So when they had this case in the woods and Tim went all boy scout on him his pants got a little bit to tight for his liking and he had to move several times to make sure that Gibbs wouldn't notice.

Gibbs didn't notice of course, but McGee did. Tony wondered why the boy was this smart as he started teasing him even more. He would brush his hands against Tony's hips on accident or whisper something in his ear while pointing out a boy scout thing.

Like right now, Tim was pointing with the pencil and every so often he would hold it between his lips while his hands flipped trough the pages. Within 5 minutes Tony was really jealous at the pencil, maybe the most jealous he had every been of an object in his entire life.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" McGee smirked again as he let his eyes wander over the bulge in Tony's pants.

"Time to go back to the Navy yard!" Gibbs barked from afar. He ordered Tony and McGee to take the evidence truck while he and Ziva would take the Sedan.

Tony laughed as Tim got that deer in the headlight look. They were most certainly going to make a detour.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony laughs and torments because it's the only sane way he knew to react to this. He knew that it was a bad idea to let McGee cover the backdoor on his own, and he was proven right when that vicious dog attacked McGee. He still could hear the barking and biting in his head and his gut clenched when he remembered McGee's screams. Lying there, that dog on top of him. He freezes for a few seconds before he is able to react. This isn't suppose to happen, McGee isn't suppose to get hurt.

Tony can handle it when he is hurt, but he hates it when some one else is hurt, because he can't do anything else than sit on the sidelines, there is nothing to do for him. So he prefers himself getting hurt, it almost seems easier that way.

Now, Timmy is safe. Not McGee, Timmy. Medics checked him over and he was just fine, a couple of bandages and he was as good as new. Except for the fact that he wasn't.

His shirt was stained with blood and there were bandages on his neck and arm. But the worst part of all was the look on his face. It was as if he was looking at a wounded teddy bear. And if Tony was honest he wanted to drag McGee home with him, undress him, tuck him in too their bed and nurse him back to health with kisses and chocolate. But the look on Gibbs' face had told him that that wasn't going to happen.

Gibbs knew, Gibbs always knew what was going on with his team. And right now he told Tony to suck it up and act like a man. So Tony teased Tim, making fun of him, this way he wouldn't have to see the look on McGee's face. So he wouldn't feel the urge to pick him up and kiss it all better.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING, RATED** T**

**-------**

**As far as Tony was concerned, geek-speak was the new dirty talk.**

It started a few weeks ago when he was sleeping over at Tim's. The man was all worked up over this new computer game and kept talking about slaying ogre's, bytes, graphic and what more. So Tony watched McGee do his geeky thing. Somehow he became hypnotized by the way McGee's hands moved over the keyboard and how his mouth flowed with the geek speak.

After a few hours he decided that it was enough and removed Tim from his computer with surgical precision and half an hour later they were both in bed. Somehow they were both lying on their bags, to exhausted to even move. Just when Tony's eyes started to droop McGee started talking again about the new game and within a few minutes he was wide awake and fully turned on.

He rolled on top of McGee to show he exactly what he thought of the game and the related chatter and luckily McGee was smarted enough to keep up.

But now, every time when McGee explained something Geeky or did some geek-speak with Abby he got completely turned on and McGee, the bastard new that.

So now he had an other reason to zone out when McGee did his geek thing, and honestly, it was in the best interest of everyone if he didn't listen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Life's to short to not tell some one you love them._

The words kept running trough his mind, like a broken record. So here he was telling Jeanne that he loved her. But it was al wrong. She was not the person he wanted to tell that he loved, she didn't have that geekish apperance, that wonderfull smile and that amazing computerskills. She wasn't the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But he said it anyway, because he knew, it was the closest thing to love as he was ever going to get. So he was prepared to settle for less, not wanting to think about the fall-out that would happen when even she would realize that his words to her had been a lie.

So he said those words and held on to her, trying to hold on to the dream he built on a bubble.


	10. Chapter 10

_Landon, I really do love her._

He tried not to look at Tony as he knew the other man would flinch. Right now he had to concentrate on getting that freak away from Abby. So he lied, because it was the only option he saw right now. He knew that he would deal with Tony's fall out later but right now he had to focus on rescuing Abby. He loved the man, he really did, but he would love him just as much without his insecurities, and unfortunately, the history he had Abby had together was one of his biggest insecurities.

He remember that about a month in to them dating Tony had started acting weird. He hard tried to ignore it but after a few days he got sick of it and confronted Tony, who of course didn't tell him. After some poking, prodding and a very hot make-out session he had finally gotten Tony to spill his beans.

It turned out that he was jealous of the relation that he and Abby had once had. Only because Abby was a woman Tony was afraid that Tim would go back to her at one point or an other. It had taken Tim a lot of effort to let him believe otherwise.

He closed his eyes and groaned as he thought about the conversation he was about to have with Tony.

He was happy once Landon finally gave up his weapon and he rushed to check on Abby. When he was sure she was fine and he had re-assured that that McGregor really wasn't in love with Amy he walked outside to find Tony. The man was standing by the car, fiddling with the keys, he looked relaxed enough to anyone but the muscles in his back were tense, that was enough for Tim to know what was really going on inside the man's head. Tim strode over to him and dragged him off to a little corner, away from everyone. He pushed Tony against the wall and kissed him, hard and without a doubt claiming the other man.

"We talk about this later." he growled as he heard Gibbs calling out to him. He didn't look back, but if he had he would have seen a very happy Tony, grinning while he touching his lips, all pink, wet and shiny from the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

There is no way that Tony is going to admit that he is jealous of every person that stands or sit closer to him that Tony does at that moment. McGee knows this and he likes that piece of knowledge. So when ever Tony is teasing him or doing something that he shouldn't do Tim moves and goes stand closer to someone else.

Like right now. Tim was explaining something vital to the case to Tony and Ziva, and Ziva listened, asking questions and well, being polite, but Tony? Tony takes childish to a whole new level. He makes an innuendo of everything that Tim says and he keeps grinning and doing that weird squiggly thing with his eyebrows.

Suddenly Tim decides he's had enough and he moves closer to Ziva. He takes satisfaction in the fact that Tony's expression changes to jealous in two seconds flat, he sees it all happen in the reflection of his screen.

Tony starts paying attention and Tim rewards him with moving closer to his lover. Every inch he moves closer Tony's smile gets bigger, and the moment they can make contact Tony's hand moves over his back and stays there until Tim is done explaining.

It's their own little game they play and the both love it!


	12. Chapter 12

Set during leap of faith in the psychiatrists office.

He grabbs Tim's butt and holds on to it. It might be the only thing they have as coming out of their closet as a couple. As far as their professional life goes that is. As couple they are pretty familiar with the Sterling gay clubbing scene. There was just no way they were going to gay clubs in DC, the risk of being discovered was to high.

Tim told him hundreds of times that he would like to tell the team about their relationship, but Tony never went on board with that. His loved for Tim meant more to him than his entire movie collection, but he wasn't ready. He never said it but it was pretty obvious that Tony was afraid that he was going to be send as agent afloat again, or Tim back to cyber crimes, and as much as they loved each other, they loved working for Gibbs more. In the end they still would have each other, if they came out of the closet or not.

But Tony wanted to give Tim something, sometimes it hurted not to give in to the urge to tell everyone about how he loved Tim. So he gave Tim this, a confession of their love. The fact that they were very 'special' agents. Tim played it off as a joke, and that was fine, because he knew that Tim would reward him in the bedroom tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. So, I changed the status of this story to complete, that doesn't mean that I am not going to add more drabbles, that only means that each and every drabble is a little story on its own. Those drabbles are not a wip after all.

First Kiss

They had been chasing that damn terrorist for the last 5 hours and the bastard kept getting away. Everyone was tense and Gibbs was ready to kill someone. That terrorist wasn't going to survive if they got him, Tony was sure of that. Gibbs was driving and every time they turned a corner he was sure that they were going to topple over. The car turned lef this time and Tony got mushed against the door by McGee.

He was so used at the electric spark that he felt ever time he touched Tim that he ignored it. McGee muttered some sort of an apology but he didn't pay attention. He was afraid that if they didn't catch that bastard soon the fallout would be to big to deal with.

Luckily for them they find the terrorist in a warehouse (where else?) and they are all crawling around crates so they can all get the man at gunpoint. He was crazy and well, there was nothing more to see. Suddenly he feels a gunbarrel pressed to his head and when he looks up he sees that the crazy man as a gun to his head. From there on everything happens in a blur. He feels someone knocking him over and at the same time shots are fired. He sees the terrorist drop down and he has a surprising big hole in his head.

He sighs and lets his head drop back as he hear the familiar sounds of McGee's breathing who appears to be the one on top of him and of Ziva and Gibbs clearing the rest of the big space. Tony opens his eyes again and he sees McGee, who is still on top of him, and green eyes lock with green eyes. Tim mutters something but it is all beyond Tony. The only thing he is aware of right now is Tim so close to him that he can taste him and he hasn't moved yet, so Tony takes that as a good sign.

"Dammit Tony." Tim mutters and suddenly his lips are on his. The electric sparks he used to feel are now a full electric circles and his brain trying to catch up on the fact that Timothy McGee, his freaking probie, has very skilled and soft lips on top of his. Tim is gone before Tony even realizes the kiss has ended and he immediately misses the comforting weight.

He stands up and sees McGee standing just a few feet on the left from him. "Let's do that again sometime." he says and enjoys the big goofy smile McGee gives him. "I'll bring Pizza" he promises before jogging of to Gibbs who is yelling at him for sleeping at the job. But Tony doesn't care, not really anymore anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony licked his lips as Tim stepped out of the bathroom, all wet and hot and not to mention incredibly sexy. His eyes move over Tim's body and he can't help but smile, their workout session had been good for Tim, he has lost his extra pounds, but on the same time he missed them. As he eyes landed on Tim's waist, just above the towel he sighed as he realized that is was no longer a comfortable place to rest his head on.

Tim drops his towel and from the looks of it he has plans, but Tony mutters some excuse and runs out the door after grabbing his wallet, leaving a stunned Tim behind.

When he returned an hour later he found Tim playing one of his online games, completely ignoring Tony, which he kind of deserved he figured. He opened the bags he had bought and whistled while he displayed the various snacks, chocolates and other calorie-rich food on a plate. He cleans out a space on Tim's desk and leaves the plate knowing that Tim will start munching from it without even realizing it, only because he is completely lost in his fantasy world.

Tony is persistent in his treatment and it pleases him to see that Tim's soft parts are slowly returning. Tim is on to his though and one night he confronts him.

"What the hell are you doing Tony?" he asks as Tony is lies his head on Tim's soft stomach. He looks up at Tim and knows that a joke is not going to cut it as an answer this time. "I missed your soft parts." he confesses and isn't able to hide his surprise as Tim starts laughing. It's a real genuine laugh and Tony feel is in McGee's belly. He waits for an explanation but never gets one. In stead Tim just laces his hands trough Tony's hair and starts stroking it. "Only you Tony." he mutters before focusing on the movie that they were watching. Tony sighs happily and closes his eyes, he still has a lifetime to figure out the enigma that is Timothy McGee


	15. Chapter 15

For Mads, thanks for writing my SeSa fic, I absolutely loved it. You asked for a christmassy McNozzo thing, and here it is. I know that it is way past Christmas, but my muse is other wise occupied at the moment so I tried my hardest and this is what I ended up with.

Title: Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Pairings: Tony/Tim

Rating: R12

Warnings: None.  
Summary: Tony and Tim have different opinions about their 'special' Christmas.  
Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

"This was so not what I had in mind when you said special Christmas!" Tony complained loudly while walking after Tim, pouting as a puppy. "Who has specific measurements for a Christmas tree?"

Tim rolled his eyes as he walked over to the next tree. "You wanted a tree, remember?" he said as he started measuring the tree he was currently standing in front of.

"I just want a tree, you want a tree that is seven foot high, give or a take an inch." He rolled his eyes to the tree salesman. "And if that isn't enough, it has to be no more than 9 foot in perimeter, but no less than 8."

"You wanted a tree, I just want one that fits in to our apartment." He patiently explained "A large tree wouldn't fit and a small tree would disappear in the corner we decided on."

Tony just rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend patiently. He had a long day ahead.

-

"I am telling you Greg, it turned out that buying the tree wasn't the worst part."

The man on the other side of the line responded, causing Tony to chuckle.

"No man, I'm not kidding, he has a schedule for how to decorate the tree, complete with a color-scheme."

Some more laughing.

"I never figured him for the queer type, but he went all the way this holiday season."

The following comment had Tony laughing so hard that he almost rolled of the bed.

-

Tony was still in the bedroom since Tim had somewhat forcefully removed him from the living-room after his umpteenth less than helpful comment.

He was cut off from the tv and had only his laptop to entertain himself, but there was only so much he could do to entertain himself. Watching movies on the internet doesn't cut it when you have a perfectly fine television in your living room and even after writing 3 bad reviews about deep six the fun was gone from that as well.

Calling Abby was his last resort when finally Tim came in. "Done!" he exclaimed as he motioned Tony to follow him.

Sighing as Tim covered his eyes he walked towards the living room. Tim's giddiness was rubbing of on him and he felt himself anticipating the big Christmas fiasco of 2010.

When he finally is allowed to opens his eyes he is pleasantly surprised to say the least. In the corner stands one perfectly sized Christmas tree, decorated with purple and lilac balls, but it isn't over done, and together with the string of lights it makes an almost magic sight. Some green decorates the fire place and there are lots of tiny decorations spread trough the house.

"ow." he says quietly. "This isn't so bad." he finally decides and that earns him a punch on his arm from Tim and wow he can punch rather hard lately.

"What is that for?" he asks, mok-offended.

"For not trusting me." Tim starts to sum up "for calling me queer and for eating cookies in bed."

Tony laughs, relieved and happy.

"Now it is my turn to show you what a very special Christmas means for Tony DiNozzo." he says as he pulls Tim along to the bedroom, already shedding his shirt before he closes the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Fuck you." Tim says with barely contained anger and he pushes Tony away. It takes him a lot of effort not to slam his fist in the other mans face even though he deserves it.

"We talked about this, you agreed to stop." he continues.

Tim felt the need to hurt Tony grow, but the man was serious and wasn't that the worst thing of all?

"Come on." Tony drawls, "you know I can't stop."

"Why do you insist on doing this Tony?" Tim asks because he feels that he has the fucking right to know why Tony is destroying this thing they have on purpose.

"I have a reputation to keep." Ton smiles. "What can I say? Pretty woman ask me out and I agree."

That is the exact moment Tim loses it. Fury flashes before his eyes and he grips Tony's shirt.

"Don't you even fucking dare to tell me that it is normal to date when you are actually in a committed relationship, or that is what I think this is." he yells before opening the door and pushing Tony outside.

The door slams shut and Tim's chest is heaving, desperalty trying to calm down, but the anger is still raging inside him.

Tony is outside, somewhere barefoot and Tim thinks that it serves him right as he picks up the phone to call Abby.

x.x.x.x.x

It's late when Tony returns, he smells of expensive booze and sounds not quit drunk.

"Why do you keep picking fights?" Tim finally asks when Tony slipped in bed behind him, holding on for dear life.

Tony presses insanly close and Tim tangles their fingers together in front of his chest. "I always fight when people get close to me, but you won't let me get away with it, that's why I love you."

It sounds like a prepared speech, but that is okay for the moment because he knows that it is also the truth.

"Well, I guess you are stuck with me then I guess." he mumbles before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

a/n Hey guys, I knows it's been a while, but thanks for the reviews and favorites!


End file.
